


Family

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, M/M, bobby nash is the BEST dad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Prompt: buck has gone home to see his parents for the first time in years even though he knows it will end in disaster and of course it does. His parents still ridicule him and put him down. But when he finally cuts them off and returns to L.A., he runs into Bobby and sees the way he interacts with May and Harry and realizes that he still has a good father figure in Bobby
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 701





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> there's a similar prompt im currently working on where i write more on bucks not so great parents so this fic is more "dad!bobby comforting his son" oriented than anything else. hope ya'll don't mind.

“Oh hey, look, it’s Buck!” Harry calls out excitedly. He likes the blonde firefighter; he’s one of the few adults Harry considers to be fun, and even kind of cool, if he’s honest with himself. 

Bobby twists his cart around and calls out to Buck, who’s distracted, staring pensively at the ice cream in the frozen food aisle. 

Buck startles, looking up. “Bobby?” he catches sight of his step kids and grins. “Hey Harry, hi May.” he waves, as they come nearer. 

“Thought you were in Pennsylvania for the weekend, what happened?” Bobby cuts right to the chase, his brow furrowing. Buck left Thursday night and wasn’t supposed to be back until Monday night. It’s only Saturday. 

May chimes in. “Mom said you were visiting your parents.” she only remembers because last night at dinner Athena had wondered out loud what kind of folks Buck’s parents are, seeing that she’s never actually met them or even heard much about the couple. 

Buck scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, there was a mix up with the flight, so I ended up catching an early one home. No big. Anyway, what’re you guys up to?” he asks, seeing all the things bulking up their cart. 

The change of topic doesn’t go unnoticed by Bobby, who frowns. 

“Our grandparents are coming over tomorrow for lunch after church, so,” May rolls her eyes good naturedly. “We’re getting all the ingredients to make enough food to feed a small village.” 

Harry laughs. “Mom and dad are busy with work so Bobby volunteered--he’s letting me get  _ three _ things from the candy aisle.” 

“Bobby said  _ two. _ ” May points out, looking to her step dad for backup. 

Bobby smiles fondly at the kids. “May’s right bud, just two. But good try.” 

Harry shrugs. It was worth a shot. “If you’re not doing anything tomorrow, you should come to our house!” 

Buck does a forced caricature of a smile and declines politely. “I’d love to, but I’m hanging out with Maddie tomorrow. Thanks though. Maybe next time?” 

Harry nods, disappointed but understanding. “Bobby, can I go to the candy aisle now?” 

Bobby nods at May. “Can you go with him? Make sure he only takes two?” 

May grins, “Yeah Bobby, don’t worry, c’mon Harry.” 

There’s nothing special or overly affectionate about the way Bobby and his step children interact with one another, really, Buck tells himself. So why does watching Bobby parent them the way he does, with a firm but gentle guiding hand, make Buck’s chest hurt? 

“Hey, kid, you ok?” Bobby asks, turning serious with concern the moment May and Harry are out of ear shot. 

Buck nods in the affirmative. “Yeah, of course. Jet lag.” 

Bobby doesn’t buy it for a second. “How was your visit?” 

“Fine,” he shrugs. “It’s Pennsylvania so, you know, not a lot to do over there besides look at trees, really.” 

“How’re your parents doing?” 

“Good.” 

Buck’s never been a man of few words. 

Bobby places a kind hand on his shoulder and squeezes lightly. “You know I’m always gonna’ be here for you, right? That you can tell me anything?” 

Buck’s face crumples and he looks down at his feet, to keep Bobby from seeing the tears suddenly gathering at the corners of his eyes. Without a word, Buck quickly takes the last three steps forward, closing the space between them, and folds himself into the Cap. 

Bobby only hesitates for half a second, surprised, before automatically wrapping his arms around his youngest team member, pulling him in. “Buck?” 

Buck burrows his face into Bobby’s shoulder, his voice cracking when he says, “Sorry. I’ll be fine.” 

Bobby doesn’t try to force the issue, holding him close, always a silent, supportive presence in Buck’s life. 

After a moment Buck finally gathers himself enough to pull away. He wipes surreptitiously at his eyes and clears his throat. 

“You know,” Bobby lets one hand linger over Buck’s shoulder. “That invite it still very much open, for lunch tomorrow.” 

Buck shakes his head. “That’s a family thing, I’d feel awkward intruding, Cap.”

Bobby gives him a very pointed look. “Buck,  _ you’re _ family. So yes, it is a  _ family  _ thing. Which means you’re obviously welcome, son.” 

It’s not the first time Bobby’s called him that. _Son_. Usually, though, it’s in casual conversation. Right now, it feels weighted with meaning. 

It must take Buck too long to answer, because Bobby smiles softly at him, the same smile he’d given May and Harry earlier, and says, “Tomorrow then, eight am sharp.” 

Buck blinks. “Eight?” 

“If you don’t show up to mass Athena’s mother will never let me hear the end of it. ‘Oh, so your son shows up for the food, but he can’t be bothered to pray with us?’ It’ll be a whole thing I would way rather avoid. So yes, eight am sharp, and in your Sunday best. Got it, bud?” 

Buck ducks his head. “Thanks Bobby.” 

Bobby squeezes the hand still on his shoulder. “You know what, you should invite Eddie and Christopher too. I know Eddie’s been checking the weather in PA since you left. He’ll be glad to have you back safe.” 

Buck tries to hide his smile, with little success. “He was?” 

Bobby grins, a knowing look on his face. 

Buck blushes, embarrassed. “Oh my  _ god  _ Bobby, don’t give me that look.” 

Bobby shrugs innocently. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about. Now c’mon, help me find out what trouble my other kids are getting into.” he looks down at his watch. “They’ve been gone way too long.” 

Buck follows easily, wearing a smile he can’t suppress. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! <3 
> 
> im on tumblr as datleggy & accepting prompts :)


End file.
